


Falling Into You

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Dream Sex, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sensuality, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a sensual dream about Thor they decide to re-create it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this story was inspired by Celine Dion's song Falling Into You, which I think is a beautiful love song that to me is how I see Thorki's love for each other. It will be featured in this fic. This is also my very first attempt at writting something sensual, hope I did good. Con-crit is always welcomed :) I have altered the lyrics to it because I want Loki's thoughts to sing this to Thor. This is also inspired by the fact that for some reason I dream in song, don't ask me why but I tend to sing allot in my dreams. If you want to listen to the song in it's original form here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY4dlWc5gCU Also the line that I'm using here, "And my nerve endings sizzled by your nearness" is a little wink at a romantic novel I've read called Tempting The Wolf. I love romantic novels and the erotic launage in them I have to say makes me laugh and that's just me. Anyways, Enjoy! :)

Loki was sleeping soundly in their chambers, the moon-light shining into the room casting it's glow on the bed as he slept.

Thor had told him not to wait up for him; he was in a very long meeting that day. As Loki slept he had a dream one that spread a huge smile on his face. In his dream he was in their bed chambers watching the moon shining into their bed room.

He was wearing white, which was so unlike him as he thought the color made him look even paler than he already was. There was a cool breeze that entered the room making the curtains billow around him.

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "And my nerve endings sizzled by your nearness brother" Loki said leaning into Thor's embrace. "Have you been reading romantic novels again brother?" Thor asked as he kissed Loki's ear-lobe.

"I have not, though you must admit the setting here looks as if it was taken from one" Loki breathed as Thor ran his fingers up and down Loki's sides. "I rather like this setting, as I like this" Thor said in a low voice as he kissed Loki's neck and let his right hand travel downwards.

"Thor, my love" Loki whispered feeling himself gasp as Thor's fingers found what they were looking for the spot just below Loki's navel.

Thor began to move his fingers slowly up and down exploring Loki's body. Loki turned around in Thor's arms and suddenly his thoughts were saying what he found he could not convey to him outloud.

 _Thor in your eyes I see ribbons of color_  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear my heart say, "What's his is yours"

 _I've fallen into you_  
This dream has come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

 _I was afraid to let you in here_  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
My walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground

 _I've Fallen into you_  
This dream has come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are_

_You've caught me, won't let me drop  
Love me, You won't ever stop_

_So I close my eyes and feel you kiss me  
And while I sleep I know you'll miss me_

_I've fallen into you_  
This dream has come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

_Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are_

_Fallen into you_  
Fallen into you  
Fallen into you

They now danced to the bed as Loki lay Thor down, just like on their wedding night. Loki remembered just how beautiful Thor looked in his wedding garments. He wore gold and red, Loki never told him just how seeing him like that made him feel.

 It felt like his wedding clothes, fire and passion combined into one. Loki stripped Thor of the black dress shirt he was wearing. "Oh Brother, even my dreams don't do you justice" Loki remarked seductive tones making Thor's breath hitch as he felt pale lips graze against his.

"Just like on our wedding night that is how you look like now inviting and warm" Loki moaned softly into Thor's ear feeling his husband's arousal against his.

Gradually Thor took off Loki's clothes one piece at a time till they were both bare. Loki had never done this before, made sensual love to Thor. Though by the way he was touching him now they both loved it.

Loki leaned forward kissing Thor's lips with a hungry passion he only reserved for him and let his body do all the talking. Their moans and gasps filled the room as they made love.

Loki wasn't aware that he was moaning in his sleep, when Thor had just so happen to walk in after he had come back from his long meeting. "Oh Thor…..I…" Loki moaned in his sleep as Thor watched him while he climbed into bed.

When the dream was over he felt fingers begin to trace his spine, up and down in slow movements. Loki woke up to an eager kiss from his husband who pulled him closer.

"I did not mean to wake you, yet those beautiful sounds you were making in your sleep drew me to you like a moth to a flame" Thor breathed sensually on Loki's ear. "Have they now?" Loki whispered moving his hair to the side to expose his neck to Thor.

"Yes" Thor moaned softly as his lips traced Loki's neck. Loki gasped slightly as he felt tanned lips begin to drink in his skin in a way that would surely leave a mark.

 

 "Tell me every detail my love, I want to know everything" Thor implored him seductively running his fingers down Loki's stomach. Loki told him every detail leaving nothing out and when he was done Thor was already starting to re-create his dream.

Thor ran his fingers around Loki's navel till he was slowly stroking him causing him to moan his name softly at first and then gradually louder.

They made love slowly so slowly not wanting this moment to end till they let their climax take over them. They both rode it out till they came down from their high.

"Oh darling, that was…" Loki tried and Thor finished for him. "A dream come true?" Thor said. "Yes my love, a dream come true" Loki said as they clung to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of more.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
